Diamond Shatterer
by GamerGeek626
Summary: On home world Steven found out his Mom didn't shatter pink diamond, but if it wasn't her who was it. Follow along as steven hunts for the answer to this HUGE question. Rated T for possible future chapters and writer flexibility. This is my first story.
1. What Happened on Homeworld

I don't own Steven Universe.

"So I was put on trial in front of yellow diamond and blue diamond."

"Put on trial that's ridiculous why wouldn't they immediately kill you on sight?"

"Gee thanks pearl I'm so glad your concerned about my well being."

Pearl was in the kitchen making tea while I told everyone about what happened on home world. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you aren't dead I just mean Rose was a war criminal and everyone thinks **your** Rose... well technically you are Rose since she became half of you but that doesn't make you Rose because your also half Greg while still being yourself... anyway, I'm just saying it doesn't make any sense."

just as she finished talking the kettle on the stove started squealing telling her the water was done boiling.

"I didn't get it at first either. While I was on trial the gem assigned to defend me had no idea what to do, Half way through the trial yellow diamond called for a recess and I was sent back to my cell."

"Oh did you see any scary torture devices on the way?" Amethyst had her head in the fridge looking for food while she talked.

"Amethyst." Garnet was looking at her from her spot in the living room clearly not approving of talking about torture devices.

"What? I'm just asking for more details."

"No there weren't any torture machines, just a bunch of long hallways."

"Pfff boring."

"Where was I? Oh right, while we were in my cell my gem lawyer kept asking me questions about what I was saying in court."

"what did you say?" This time it was Conni who asked the question. She was sitting next to me looking at me and listening to every word I said. Conni has always been a sucker for good stories even if they involve her best friend almost dying.

"Blue diamond asked me how I shattered Pink dimond but since I wasn't technically there I just made up a bunch of stuff. So gem lawyer was going on and on about how lying in court was punishable by death and how it wasn't just my gem on the line but hers too blah blah blah, until she finally had some sort of realization that she understood why the diamonds where asking me so many questions, It's because none of it made sense. And that's when we got called back into the court room."

"what happened next?" Dad was sitting across from me looking like he was trying not to have a heart attack when he asked this.

"We went back in the room and my lawyer started talking about how none of it made sense, there's no way Rose would have been able to get close enough to shatter her. So it had to have been Yellow or Blue diamond."

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone, Then Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst all looked at each other as if having a conversation in their heads.

"Steven." Garnet was about to say something when pearl interrupted.

"OK, well thank you Steven. Now I think we should all turn in and get some rest."

Garnet looked like she wanted to say more but decided otherwise and went to her room. My dad and conni started walking towards the door when I stopped them.

"Will you guys stay here tonight?"

"Whoo for a second there I thought you weren't going to ask. I packed extra cloths and already asked my mom so YES I can." Yep you could always count on Conni to plan ahead.

I already knew what Dad's answer was going to be but I waited for him to answer anyway.

"Of course shtew ball, I was just headed to the van to get my stuff. After what's happened the past few days I was gonna stay the night weather you asked or not."

Boom called it. We all got settled in, Dad on the couch and me and Conni on the floor in sleeping bags. "Night Dad, night Conni." "Good night buddy." "Goodnight Steven."

And with that for the first time in days I fell into a deep and uninterrupted sleep, at least for a little bit.

Hi everyone! Thank you **SOOOOO** much for reading my story. I will be updating and adding more chapters once a week. If you like my story so far please leave a review and a like, or if you didn't like it please leave a review telling me how i could improve my writing skills. See ya next week!!!


	2. Garnet's Room

**Thank you everyone for the comments helping me improve my writing. I know I said I'll be updating once a week, and I still plan too, but it won't necessarily be the same day each week. I'm not a plan ahead kind of person I'm a go with the flow kind of person, so I never know when I'll have time to write or update the story but I'll try me best. Now enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2!!!**

Everything around me is so beautiful. There's a cool breeze blowing the lush Pink flowers, making the air smell sweet with a hint of bitterness. I look around and see gems milling about not noticing me.

I wonder why everyone is so calm. I'm a war criminal why don't they see me for what I am.

I look across this blooming garden and see a large Pink gem on her palanquien, Pink diamond, and she's looking right at me.

I freeze on the spot waiting for what's going to happen next, I'm expecting her to call her guards and send them after me but then I notice the grave expression on her face, like I just told her the worst news in her life. She makes a silent nod towards me then without thinking I start to walk away.

As I'm walking I hear a loud commotion behind me but instead of turning around to see what it is I start running faster, getting further and further away. I start to cry feeling emotions I can't explain, and suddenly I stop, I must be at least half a mile away now. I fall to the ground and begin to sob uncontrollably, then I hear a voice. "Steven." "Steven, wake up."

I snapped awake bolting upright. It was still dark so I couldn't see who it was but I could tell by her voice it was Garnet. "Garnet wha."

"Shhh. Come with me." She turned around and started walking towards the door to the temple.

Sitting there I started to think about my dream, what it could mean and why I had it as well as what happened.

I quietly got out of my sleeping bag and walked over to her. She raised her hands and a short burst of light blasted from her gems along with a gem on the door. Garnet walked in and I followed closely behind her.

"Garnet why are we in the burning room?" She looked down at me and grinned

"I'm about to let you in on a little secret of mine."

We walked over to the pool of lava in the middle of the room and stand at its edge for a second, then Garnet jumped in.

I wasn't worried since I knew Garnet could swim in lava and because gems don't need to breath, but when she didn't come back up after a few minutes was when I started to worry.

I didn't know what to do so I did something crazy, but that's fine crazy is what we do every day. Right? I thought.

I stood at the edge of the pool and focused on keeping myself safe and cool. I felt a tingling in my stomach and my gem started to glow. A second later there was a subtle pop and a glowing pink bubble was around me. Then, I jumped in.

It was kind of weird. It felt similar to when I trapped myself and Conni in the ocean except instead of darkness everything was bright red like I was in the sun.

I was still cool so I guess my bubbles are heat resistant but I didn't know how long it would last under these conditions so I started moving downwards.

After a few minutes Gravity seemed to reverse itself. I wasn't sure if I was going down or up at this point.

Finally I broke the surface. I rolled my bubble over the ledge and flopped down on the ground.

All of a sudden there was a face with three eyes and a smile standing over me, Garnet. I sat up and looked around. "Where are we."

"Welcome to my room Steven." When she said this I shot to my feet with my mouth open.

"This is your room?"

"Yes, but please don't tell the others. This is the one place I can go get away from all the craziness."

"OK, but Why did you bring me here?"

"Because last night when you said that there was no way Rose could have shattered Pink diamond, my worst fear came true. Your gem lawyer was right your mother didn't shatter Pink diamond."

I stood there in shock. After all this time I've been beating myself up about what my mom did. Taking my dad all the way to China, going to the human zoo in space, and the latest adventure, turning my self in to the diamonds. All of it was for nothing.

"WHAT?!?! All this time you knew and didn't tell me?"

"Believe me Steven you don't know how many times I wanted to but pearl and Amethyst voted that we shouldn't tell you because we didn't know for sure until what you said."

"So last night when you and Pearl and Amethyst all looked at each other that's what you were thinking of?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Steven you know I don't like to keep secrets from you. But I had to. This was the hardest to keep."

"Why are you telling me this now? I thought the others didn't want me to know."

"Because it's time you learn the truth. No more secrets, no more lies." She was looking at me with true sadness in her eyes. I tried to stay mad but I couldn't. She's one of my best friends and closest things to a mom I have.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. You were trying to keep me safe and not cause more chaos and confusion in my life. But if my mom didn't shatter Pink diamond who did?"

"White Diamond."


End file.
